Behind the Enemy Lines
by Lollabunny
Summary: It was a simple task really. To go back in time; destroy the horcruxes and stop Tom Riddle plans at all costs. What Hermione Granger did not expect, was to feel so irrevocably well behind the enemy lines.
1. PROLOGUE

**Behind the Enemy Lines**

* * *

"_Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the __**choice **__between what is __**right **__and what is __**easy**__…" – Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Prologue**

It hadn't take a lot of time like she had thought it would – all the despair, the tiny pieces of her heart slowly breaking one at the time. The funny and odd clock that resembled a strange moon seemed to be stuck at 1AM for some long minutes now. Hermione Granger kept pacing back and forth through the messy room, glancing at the clock every now and then. Ron wasn't back yet and she was scared to be in the same room as Harry, he who could read through her easily. 

The young witch sighed, the waiting was killing her. She ended up sitting on the edge of the small bed when the room's door was opened. Ron entered and stared at her with a horrified expression. His eyes were filled with repulse and disappointment towards her, but she didn't notice it. 

"Errr, they asked me to take you downstairs," said Ron, his voice trembled slightly. 

Hermione stood up and nodded reluctantly. Her chocolate eyes caught the sight of Ron's wand on his pocket. She thanked the Gods for her friend stupidity. He had assured her way out. She attempted to smile but failed as his cold stare pierced through her. She swallowed dry, and shook her head. She had to be strong, she needed to do it. 

As she followed Ron downstairs, her mind quickly set to work. She let out a small cry of feigned pain. Ron turned around and his cold behavior vanished at once when he saw Hermione grabbing her ankle with a suffering expression.

"Blimey, 'Mione! You okay?" Ron asked. 

His voice was filled with real concern. He leaned forward to see her ankle when she quickly took his wand out and mentally cursed him with the silence spell.

Ron eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Hermione bit her lip and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she petrified him. 

Hermione kissed his forehead before she left the Grimmauld place. She ran with all her strengths down the empty and dark streets until she arrived what she considered a safe distance. Then with tears falling down her cheeks she pointed Ron's wand towards the sky and whispered, "MORSMORDRE!" 

She stood there embraced by the cold windy night, watching as the Dark Lord Mark appeared on the beautiful dark sky. 


	2. Midnight Escapades

Behind the Enemy Lines

* * *

_"**Time** is making fools of us again,"_ Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Midnight Escapades_

Hermione Granger barely had time to collapse on her seat when the bell rang, announcing the start of the class. She sighed silently as she opened her bag and slowly took her belongings out in order to prepare herself to a long and exhausting class. Professor McGonagall showed them no mercy. Since the very beginning of the lesson until the end she got them writing down practical spells; their functions and the pros and cons of using them. 

The young witch saw no point in doing so, since they actually owned books that contained the very same things. Nevertheless, she kept writing as magical words appeared out of the thin air with the spells names and below their description. Her hand was growing tired and she cursed mentally all the bad words she knew. 

At the end of the class, she practically shoved her things back to her old brown bag with her mind set on dinner and what was to come afterwards. She paused on her way out of the classroom, smiling with a dreamy expression attached on her tired features. She was growing impatiently day by day and people were starting to notice it. Harry had noticed it and Ron… well Ron can't really see anything unless if it's rubbed right in front of his face. 

"Miss Granger?" a stern voice with a hint of concerned interrupted Hermione thoughts.

"Huh… oww, what?" said Hermione. Her red cheeks were the result of being startled. 

"Are you all right?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stared blankly at her transfiguration professor and nodded slowly, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Professor McGonagall raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You have been oddly quiet during my classes, Miss Granger," Hermione chocolate eyes lowered to the floor.

"I assure you it's nothing, just a little tired," Hermione answered regaining her posture, "I have been busy with studying and-"

"Do not attempt to fool me, Miss Granger," Hermione eyes widened and her lips parted in shock, "Of course it is something! You kill yourself with studying! You are a young and bright witch who is entitled to have a break from studying every now and then,"

Hermione sighed in relief and nodded, "Yes, professor,"

"Good, now off to dinner," Hermione smiled and headed towards the great hall.

Hermione walked down the corridor, ignoring the many faces that stared at her and the whispering. She knew it was starting to show, the dark rings around her eyes, her lost of weight and appetite. Harry had already questioned her several times and she wasn't sure if she could handle the secret much longer. 

As she stepped inside the Great Hall she silently complained of the noise. Couldn't this people eat in silent? She smiled tenderly as Harry waved at her with a wide smile on his face. Ron stood on Harry's side too busy to notice her. 

"Hermione!" said Harry cheerfully as she sat next to him, "mashed potatoes?" 

"Yes please!" she said trying to match his cheerfully tone, "How was Divination?" she asked in a casual tone, eying the enormous quantity of mashed potatoes Harry was serving her. 

"Apparently, half of the class is going to die next year," said Harry as he pushed a full plate in front of her. 

Her stomach revolved involuntary at the sight of so much food. She felt sick and nauseous, yet she controlled herself and smiled, "Thanks,"

"So how was advanced transfiguration?" asked Harry as grabbed his pumpkin juice glass. 

Hermione licked her lips before answering, "It was… enlightening as ever,"

"I still have no idea why'd you pick that subject and not stick with normal transfiguration like the rest of us," Ron interrupted staring at her for the first time.

"Oh, hello Ronald," said Hermione with a bored tone and clearly upset that he hadn't acknowledged her earlier.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked pointing at a piece of chicken on her plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron would never change. 

"No, you can have it," she said pushing the plate towards him. Harry and Hermione stared in disgust as Ron assassinated the mashed potatoes with his fork.

"You still have to eat something," said Harry as she prepared to leave.

She glared at his emerald eyes. They were filled with so many mixed emotions, he was hurt and worried. She was hurting her best friend. A cold feeling ran up her spine and she sat down.

"Alright! Alright!"

Harry laughed lightly and Hermione found herself smiling and thinking, what she would give to see him laughing more often. Harry's real laugher, she wondered how it would sound.

Dinner passed rather quickly and Hermione was glad it was over. She sat now on the edge of her bed, listening to her dorm mates snoring. She sat there for a while staring at the door waiting for the signal. Her hands lied neatly on her lap, her wand intertwined in her fingers. 

Hermione thought of several things as she sat there. She thought of her parents, if she would ever see them again after everything was over. It was an excruciating thought as she imagined her mother being held by her father, both staring down at a tomb, a tomb with her name.

_Tap Tap._

The young witch turned abruptly towards the oval window. She recognized immediately the owl; it was the very same owl he had been using to schedule their secret gatherings.

She slowly opened the window and allowed the owl to rest on her bed. She stared with trembling hands at the letter attached to its leg. Calming herself down she proceeded to take the letter and open it. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter. 

It took her several minutes to actually comprehend its content. She read it over and over again and each time she did so, her heart seemed about to jump out of her chest, straight to the floor. Crookshanks, her cat, jumped to her bed scaring the owl away. Hermione jumped, startled with the odd cat appearance. 

"Oh Crookshanks! It's finally happening…" the cat meowed (A/N: is it a verb? Haha) "It's happening tonight," 

Hermione turned around and clutched the letter in one hand, while the other held her wand. Quickly she set things to motion. All of her belongings were hurriedly shoved without any ceremony inside her trunk. She stared at it for a while and then grabbed Crookshanks and stepped outside of her dorms. 

She casted a silence charm, so that no one could hear her as she made her way out of the common room. The fat lady was used to be awoken by now and didn't comment as Hermione ran down the dark corridors. 

She turned left and climbed the moving stairs towards the fifth floor. She saw a light down the corridor and bent over to let Crookshanks go. The cat waved its tail in contentment and followed Hermione closely. 

"Good evening, Miss Granger!" Hermione smiled as her eyes fell on the headmaster. 

He was wearing dark blue robes and his pointy hat. He looked at her through his spectacles and greeted her with a warm smile.

"You have read the letter," he affirmed as he moved towards her.

She nodded, "I have," her voice was shaky and the elder man raised an entertained eyebrow.

"Do you feel up to the task, my dear?" his eyebrow fell and his features became serious.

"I do," Hermione answered. This time her voice was filled with conviction. 

Albus Dumbledore nodded and his bright blue eyes beamed. 

"Excellent!" he said with a joyful tone, "our secret meetings have finally shown results," he waved his wand and pointed it at an odd stone wall. 

"Is it working, then?" she asked and bit her lip at how stupid she had just sounded. Of course it worked, if it didn't he wouldn't have required her presence.

"Yes, it works," Dumbledore said, his eyes pausing on her, "I cannot force you to do this, only you can decide if it's what you want,"

His voice was soft and filled with compassion. She nodded and tears prickled her eyes, "I have to do it," she said softly, "for Harry…"

"For the magical world," finished the elder man, "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

Hermione didn't know for how long they stood there, she couldn't quite figure out what they were doing anymore. She was exhausted and the only thing she kept in mind was to stay put, she couldn't break down now, not when they were so close. 

Her eyes stared at the purple jet of light that left Dumbledore's wand as it collided with the cold stone, "Now!" the man said and Hermione pointed her own wand. 

"Expositus Temporis Cavus!" a matching purple jet of light encountered Dumbledore's and the stone wall bricks immediately broke one by one, revealing an outstanding room. 

It was an oval room; its walls were covered with innumerous odd shaped clocks. At the center of the room was a small circle sketched on the floor. She looked in awe at every aspect of the room. They had made it. She let out a soft cry, whether of joy or sorrow she couldn't tell. Her eyes scanned the room more intently this time. There was not a single furniture, the only decoration was the odd clocks hanging on the walls and the golden-brown floor and the white circle on the center.

"Well, this is it my child, there is no returning point," Hermione nodded.

She walked towards the small sketched circle and once she stepped inside a golden barrier surrounded her. Her fingertips touched the barrier and a slight electrical shock ran through her arm. 

"Sir! My things!" she cried alarmed, realizing she had forgotten her trunk inside her room.

"Good luck, Miss Granger," said Albus Dumbledore. 

Her world went black and the last thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring at her. 

_Crookshanks…_

* * *

It was dark and she couldn't see anything at all. She stretched her arms and tried to feel something solid but in vain. The air was cold and it seemed to cut her breath. She tried to focus but her mind was filled with voices. Strange voices, whispers, crying, laugher, screams, singing… 

She kept opening her mouth to speak but her voice never came. She was starting to feel sick, her stomach couldn't take it much longer, and it was as if she had been on a roll coaster for long hours now.

Suddenly everything stopped. The excruciating voices, the cold air was now starting to grow warmer and she wrapped her arms around her in a miserable attempt to warm herself. The darkness was starting to dissipate and she could see a white light growing in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak and croaked voice left her lips, "Hello?"

Her chocolate eyes could now see perfectly, she was in the middle of the quidditch pitch with thousands of students staring back at her. 

"_Just… perfect,"_

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Drop me a line and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. A New Reality

Behind the Enemy Lines

* * *

_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution," – Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A New Reality_

Hermione blinked a few times but the curious and shocked crowd just didn't disappear which meant she was in fact in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and in the middle of a Quidditch game.

_Great timing, Hermione!_

"What's going on?" she heard someone yelling. Then at that very moment, the shocking silence vanished and the whole pitch was erupted with noise.

Hermione clutched at her chest as she tried to catch her breath but it wouldn't come. She started to hyperventilate and the Quidditch Pitch looked as if it had started to move at an incredible speed around her. She fell on her knees and seconds later she lay on her back. It seemed that the noise had ceased or at least she couldn't hear anything. Her chocolate eyes stared at the sky, she noticed a few Quidditch players still on the air, and others were coming down. A sharp pain traveled through her body and she felt blackness washing over her. As she shut her eyes, the only person she saw was Harry Potter.

"Harry?" She whimpered as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Harry?" a blonde girl asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Who knows," a dark haired boy with round glasses answered as he shrugged his muscled shoulders, "Here, take it," he said tossing his broom at the blonde girl who caught it with her free hand.

"I never noticed her before," the blonde girl said as the dark haired boy carried Hermione towards the exit of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Well…" he said looking at the badge on her chest, "apparently she's a prefect and… a Gryffindor," he wrinkled his nose.

"R-really? We j-just helped a Gryffindor? This is not good. Are you sure she is a Gryffindor?" the blonde girl stopped with a stunned expression stamped on her pale features.

"It seems so," the boy answered and looked a second time to confirm, "yes, definitely a Gryffindor,"

"Look!" the girl pointed to a small group of professors waiting for them at the exit, "Woah, even Dippet decided to abandon his office! And it's not even the Christmas feast!"

"Shush, you don't want them to hear you, now do you?" he said smirking.

"What happened? Who is she? Is she alright?" said the hospital wing nurse but no one really could hear her as the rest of the professors started to question the two Slytherin students.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find out that she was at the hospital wing. The particular smell of medicine potions and the area that surrounded her was unmistakable. She had been there on several other occasions to visit Harry who for some reason always got injured after a tough Quidditch game. She rubbed her eyes as she sat on the bed, and tried to see through the darkness of the hospital wing and concluded that she couldn't see anything at all.

The Quidditch pitch came back to her mind and she snapped back to reality. They had succeeded!

_Albus Dumbledore really is a genius! _

Hermione frowned. She needed to put things in motion; she needed to see Albus Dumbledore immediately. The young girl looked around one more time and decided that she would go and find the elder wizard. She moved the blankets away and as she tried to move her legs, she realized it hurt her to do so. Biting her lip, her chocolate eyes spotted the chair next to her bed. She quickly reached it and used it to help herself to stand up.

She managed to get to the center of the room. Her legs were trembling with the effort and began to fail her. She felt herself fall forwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"That was a dumb idea," a mocking voice cut through the silence of the dark room.

Hermione moaned and sat on the floor, trying to find who the voice belonged to.

"Hello?" she called out somewhat embarrassed that someone had assisted to the whole thing.

"Lumos!" instantly the small area that Hermione was at illuminated and she gasped as she looked to the bed next to hers. A boy with short dark hair and matching eyes kept his wand under the white pillow and looked back at her with interest, "The whole school has been talking about you,"

Hermione blushed slightly. She did make quite an appearance.

"Ah… well," she smiled shyly, not really knowing what else to say. She knew by the way he was looking at her, that he was expecting a sort of explanation but sadly she couldn't give him one.

The boy raised an eyebrow. He looked apprehensively as he stared at her, as if he was trying to read her. Hermione bit her lip nervously and knew that she couldn't afford to have anyone suspecting her. The thing is, every single one at Hogwarts suspected something. After all, it wasn't everyday that people suddenly appears out of the thin air in the middle of a Quidditch game.

"So what is your name?" the boy asked, his dark eyes still staring at her intently giving Hermione the impression that he wasn't questioning her but demanding an answer.

_Think… Think… Oh Goodness! __Lisa? Laura? Anna? Elizabeth? Sara? __Mary? Bianca? No! They're all awful… I need a credible name… _

"Joan," she answered and immediately regretted. It sounded terrible, "Joan Callaghan,"

"Uhm… never heard of you, now I'm sure of it," he smirked, "If I had I would know, I never forget a name… or a face,"

Hermione swallowed dry and tried to smile, "Yeah well, I… I never seen you around either," she said and shrugged.

The boy seemed ready to reply when suddenly voices were heard outside of the hospital wing. The boy quickly undid the light spell and Hermione struggled to pull herself from the floor when she saw the hospital wing doors to open. She finally got back on her feet and managed to reach her bed in time.

She allowed herself to relax as she lay down on the bed with her headmaster voice echoing through the hospital wing. Another voice soon was heard and she restrained herself. It would be reckless to try to call his attention now.

"_Remember one thing Hermione," the elder wizard said as he adjusted his half moon spectacles,"No one and absolutely no one can know about our plan. Once you get there, you will inform the younger me and explain him our situation,"_

"_Yes sir," she said as she nodded gravely. _

"_Oh one more thing. Do not trust anyone," Hermione lips parted in surprise and the headmaster blue eyes beamed intensely as ever._

"Where is the girl?" Albus Dumbledore asked and Hermione noticed they were getting closer.

"Over here," a female voice replied.

"Will she be awake in the morning?" the elder wizard asked, his blue eyes darted between her and the next bed.

"Yes, she only collapsed due to intensive exhaustion," the female informed.

"I see… as soon as she wakes please inform me," Albus Dumbledore said and turned around to leave looking one last time to the sleeping boy. A suspicious look crossed his old features.

"I thought the Dippet wanted to see her first-"

"He left hours ago to attend serious matters within the ministry of magic," the old man answered interrupting her.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed of the hospital wing staring at the empty bed next to her. She was somewhat satisfied that the boy had been released and was now waiting anxiously for the nurse to come back and take her to Albus Dumbledore.

Ten minutes… twenty minutes… thirty…

The young witch stood up and glanced around. The waiting was killing her. She then glanced towards the huge clock hanging on one of the walls and smiled knowing that everyone would be inside having classes and that she would have time to walk and find Dumbledore herself. As she prepared to leave she frowned. Albus Dumbledore was probably teaching transfiguration at the very moment.

Groaning she sat back on the bed and waited for the nurse to return.

Two hours later the hospital wing nurse arrived and this time she wasn't alone. Albus Dumbledore stood at her side and Hermione found herself blinking a few times. The white hair and beard were gone or better they hadn't appeared yet, instead he had auburn hair and his beard was not as long as his older self. His blue eyes were the same, even though he didn't know Hermione in this time line his intense eyes immediately allowed her to feel comfortable and safe at the very moment she stared at them.

"Please, I'll call you if I need you, Lucinda. Thank you," the elder wizard said with a kind smile. The nurse nodded and excused herself.

There was a small moment of silence between Hermione and Dumbledore. She bit her lip nervously; a strange feeling occupied her stomach.

_I can do this._

"I must confess I'm rather curious to know how you were able to apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds and where did you get that uniform," the transfiguration professor asked eyeing her with interest and cautious.

Hermione couldn't help but to smile. He thought she had been trying to infiltrate inside the school. The elder man arched an eyebrow.

"You see, sir, I did never leave the school so I couldn't have apparated from outside," said Hermione with a sly smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" the wizard asked somewhat taken back.

"Sir, I have a message for you…"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth and Hermione Granger sat on the red cushioned chair watching the wizard intently. They had left the hospital wing to his office where they had more privacy.

The first part of the plan was done. She had told the younger Dumbledore everything about the future. At first the wizard had refused to listen to a word, just like the older Dumbledore had told her, he would.

"_Not even a wizard like myself will take it lightly. I will probably refuse to listen to a word, unless you play the right cards, Hermione," the headmaster told her as he escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room. _

"_H-how?" she asked. How was she supposed to make him listen?_

"_You must mention the current state of the war, keep me interested is the key, but to make me crave for more information is the question," Hermione raised an eyebrow and sighed. _

"Very well," Hermione chocolate eyes beamed expectantly, "I must have grown desperate to have decided to go this far… I guess I do not have much of a choice,"

"You're doing the right thing, sir," said Hermione smiling sadly.

"Am I?" he asked himself as he stared at the young girl in front of him. His future self really had to use desperate measures. She was only a child after all, "we will need to come up with a credible story, Miss Granger…"

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly, "We already thought of one," she said and then shook her head, "I mean, your older you and I… but the thing is… I wasn't counting on appearing in the middle of a Quidditch game,"

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, "You are right," his chuckle faded away and he sat down, "hmmm,"

Hermione too tried to think of something. However, nothing but food came to mind. She felt her stomach complaining and apparently so did Dumbledore.

"Alright, before we get you something to eat, listen carefully," Hermione leaned forward, her eyes showed determination, "you are a recent orphan and I will be your legal guardian, you managed to apparate at Hogwarts with my permission,"

Hermione nodded taking in every word he said, "But sir, that doesn't explain the Hogwarts robes,"

"Ah yes…" Hermione could see that he hadn't any excuse for that.

"Erm… I could tell them it was something I did with the original robes you sent me for Christmas?" she said embarrassed that she come up with something so stupid.

"It's so rudimentary that it might work," the man answered and chuckled. Hermione stomach complained once more and Albus stood up, "Let's have lunch, shall we? We can discuss this further while eating a good piece of fried chicken!"

Hermione nodded and chuckled as she followed the wizard towards the kitchens.

_Plan A, checked!_

One hour later, Hermione and Dumbledore had to say good-bye to the friendly elves that kept arranging more food for them to eat.

"Miss. Granger, I advise you to trust no one," Albus Dumbledore said as they exited the kitchens.

"I know," she answered quietly, her eyes set on the floor.

"This is a dangerous game and just the type of games that Tom Riddle enjoys the most," Albus said sadly, "I always suspected something, but to think that he will actually go that far… it saddens me,"

"Nothing's lost yet," she whispered darkly, "I didn't gave up my entire life to lose,"

For the very first time the younger Dumbledore understood why his older self had chosen her. She was not here to play a game; she was here to teach how the game was played.

_Gryffindor indeed, _He thought as he observed her petit form.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so things from now on will become a bit less confusing. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. A Perfect Idea

_Behind the Enemy Lines_

* * *

"In three words I can sum up what I've learned about life: It goes on," – Robert Frost

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_**A Perfect Idea**_

It had been two days. Two days of ignoring everyone; ignoring the curious looks, ignoring all the talking and the whispering, ignoring all the finger pointing and the laugher.

Hermione Granger was better than all of them combined. At least that was what she kept telling herself over and over in her mind as she walked down the corridor, towards her first potions class. She could see all the girls eyeing her with interest and as they turned over to whisper and laugh. Shrugging the irritating feeling she sighed as she finally arrived to the dungeons.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was supposed to keep a low profile, but thanks to her big entrance that wasn't possible anymore. Now, practically everyone at Hogwarts knew exactly who she was. The Quidditch girl.

At least they could have been more creative with the nickname. Suddenly she stopped as she realized she had bumped into someone, knocking his belongings to the floor.

A small "oh" left her lips as she scowled herself. The tall boy smirked as she bent over to pick up his books. She quickly gathered his things as her face grew hotter and redder. She then stood up and noticed how tall the boy was. She was staring straight to his chest, and then she bit her lip as her chocolate eyes noticed the Slytherin head boy insignia.

"Callaghan," Hermione's head shot up in shock, "Already knocking people's belongings to the floor? I suppose I have to take a few points from Gryffindor,"

"Y-you!" said Hermione as she recognized him to be the boy that was in the hospital with her.

"Riddle, are you coming or what?" a blonde girl with astonishing blue eyes called out as she prepared herself to step inside the classroom. She eyed Hermione and then she grinned, "Hey! You are the Quidditch girl!"

Hermione teeth cringed. Her eyes narrowed slightly but nodded as the girl approached her. Then, suddenly she glanced at the tall dark-haired boy that was still smirking lightly. Her eyes widened and her own breath quickened.

"_Riddle, are you coming or what?" _

"Tom, this is the girl that I-"

"I know, Ayame," Tom replied coolly, "I had the pleasure to meet her a few days ago,"

"Oh," Ayame smiled and then stared at Hermione with a curious look, "Are you okay?"

Tom's smirk disappeared as he noticed that Hermione's skin colour had disappeared, "Hey are you-"

"Hey! The class is about to start!" A small dark-haired girl said as she stepped outside the classroom. She had a shy look as she eyed her two fellow Slytherins. Tom nodded and glanced over Hermione that was already making her way towards the classroom with a horrified expression stamped on her features.

As she stepped inside, the whole class fell in silence. They did it in almost every class and it was really starting to annoy her. She quickly walked towards an empty table and sat down in her seat. She could feel all the eyes on her.

But she couldn't care less. She had made it. She had made contact with the enemy and it had gone completely wrong. She wasn't supposed to look this weak and frightened. After all he was still a teenager. Sure a psychopath teenager with one goal. World domination. But still a teenager.

She was safe within the Hogwarts walls; there was no need to be scared.

As she was deep in thought, she didn't even notice that her potions professor had addressed her. She kept staring in space as she thought what to do next. It was only when everyone started to laugh that she was brutally brought to reality.

Hermione chocolate eyes met Slughorn's. He had his face too close and he looked quite concerned. Panicking, Hermione tried to move behind, but her chair seemed to be stuck which ended up causing Hermione's forehead to collide with the potions professor nose.

Laugher echoed through the classroom and Hermione blushed furiously as she apologized.

Slughorn raised a hand saying that it was alright as the other hand massaged his nose.

Ayame chuckled lightly and stared at Tom that kept looking over Hermione with a serious face. She knew that face. It was not a good face.

"It's alright, child!" Slughorn chuckled, "No harm done!"

"I'm so sorry…" she repeated, this time in a whisper. Her cheeks were still red.

Hermione spent the rest of the class with her face buried in a book. She just had made herself look stupid, again. Then, she sighed with relief as Slughorn announced the end of the class.

"Ohh!" the man said as everyone gathered their things, "I forgot to tell you something," he said with a serious face now and Hermione and the rest of the class had a small feeling that he didn't forget it on purpose, "As you all know, this year there will be a new competition, a tournament,"

Hermione watched with interest as everyone in the classroom fell silent, drinking the chubby man words with thirst. Slughorn seemed quite satisfied with himself at the effect he had caused.

"I just want to warn some of you that are considering applying… that I am a perfect candidate to be the head of your team… I have a few… assets… so to speak,"

Some of the students seemed quite shocked at Slughorn's revelation. Hermione found herself scanning the crowd to look at Tom, so that she could see his reaction. It was only then that she found him staring back at her, trying to do the very same.

* * *

It was past midnight and she couldn't sleep. The fact that she didn't know anyone, the fact that she was too shy to ask anyone about this tournament wasn't helping either. Groaning inwardly, she pushed her blankets away and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. It took her five minutes to fully dress herself. She glanced at her sleeping room mates and made sure they were deep a sleep before she left the dorms.

She clutched her wand tightly as she walked down the silent corridors. She ignored some of the painting's protests as she made her way towards the Headmaster office.

He was the only one in the entire school that she could count on. The only one that made her feel that she was back home.

She turned left and stopped on her tracks. This couldn't be happening.

He too seemed quite surprised to see her. He lowered his wand that was providing him light. Then by the corner of her eye she could see exactly where he was heading to.

The girl's bathroom. The same place where Myrtle had died. The same place where the Chamber of secrets was hidden.

"My, what a surprise," he said approaching her, "What is little Gryffindor doing?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and forced herself to look at him.

"I'm going to see Albus Dumbledore," she said opting for the truth.

Tom regarded her for a while then nodded quietly, "I heard he's your legal guardian," Hermione bit her lip. News sure traveled quite fast in Hogwarts, "I'm sorry for your parents,"

Hermione lips parted in surprise, "Uh… yeah… thanks," she trotted quite uncomfortably.

"Well… why don't you allow me to escort you to Dumbledore's office," said Tom as he walked a head.

Hermione stood frozen on her spot as she stared at the Slytherin's back. She was quite reluctantly in following him. Would he lure her to some classroom and torture her and then kill her? She shook the thoughts away as a curious Tom looked at her.

"Are you coming?"

Hermione hurried as she made her way towards him. Then biting her lip she looked at him, "Uhm… Riddle?"

"Hmm?"

"You know… earlier at potions…" she paused to look at him. He had now a knowing smirk on his face. She blushed quietly as he knew he wouldn't make it easier for her, "Professor Slughorn… he said something about a tournament…"

"Hmm…" the smirk was still there and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Sighing she stopped behind him and he stopped too and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What tournament was he talking about? And what did he meant with teams? And head of the team? Is it open to everyone? What's this competition all about? What's the award?" she paused to breath and started to feel a little childish as she had just bombarded Tom Riddle with questions.

Tom chuckled and at that very moment the bushy haired witch found herself hypnotized with his laugher. Lord Voldemort was chuckling and the sound was pleasant.

"That's why you left your bed? To question Dumbledore about this tournament?" he now looked at her pryingly, "You're strange,"

Hermione eyes widened, "Strange?" she repeated and he nodded.

"This tournament is pathetic," his words were now harsh, "Some lame attempt to unite the Hogwarts houses," Tom noticed that the witch a head was still confused. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Four individuals from different houses, a Gryffindor," the way he said Gryffindor made a cold feeling travel down her spine, "a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin," he smirked again, "it's something like a treasure hunt, to motivate the cooperation between houses,"

"Oh," Hermione said now understanding why Tom thought it was pathetic. Slytherins did not associate with others.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

The rest of the way they remained in silent. Hermione still pondering on what he had just told her. Then, before she knew it she was standing next to Dumbledore's office door. She thanked Tom and he merely nodded his head, then he walked away just as she knocked on the door.

She could hear some strange noise inside the transfiguration professor office. It seemed that he had just let something fall on the floor.

"Uh… come in!" a cheerful voice sounded from behind the door.

Hermione smiled weakly and opened the door to find a grinning Dumbledore… trying to complete a… puzzle.

"Ah… Miss Granger," the elder man said as he pointed to the floor. "Care to join me?"

The bushy haired witch chuckled. Only Dumbledore could complete puzzles at late hours of the night. She sat down and stared at the puzzle he had managed to complete. She could see a tower, a lake and a part of some forest. She frowned.

"A puzzle of h-hogwarts?" she asked and the man nodded.

"Yep! I found it this weekend in Hogsmeade," he told her as he kept searching for the towers window piece, "Now what is it, my dear? Sure you haven't come all the way here to complete puzzles with an old man like me?"

Hermione bit her lip and then an incredible idea crossed her mind.

"I want to join this tournament and I want to be in Tom Riddle team," the elder man stopped his tower window search and eyed her skeptically.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"

* * *

**A/N: Hah… okay maybe not what you were expecting. I had a different plan for this story but then as I kept writing this was what came out. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Let the games begin

_Behind the Enemy Lines_

* * *

"When we are afraid we ought not to occupy ourselves with endeavouring to prove that there is no danger, but in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the danger."

* * *

Chapter Four

**Let the games begin**

She was sure, wasn't she? This is what she had prepared herself to, right? Well not quietly. Hermione hadn't been particularly counting on this strange tournament that for some even stranger reason, Dumbledore had kept away from her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione replied feeling rather confident.

Albus Dumbledore stared at the young witch, his ocean-like eyes analysed her through his half-moon spectacles. There was something about her that he could not _yet _figure out what, but it was somehow unsettling him.

"Have you ever seen or heard about this tournament?" Dumbledore asked her as he dropped the puzzle pieces.

"I have heard about it but nothing that explained it more clearly," Hermione then proceeded to tell Dumbledore about her little encounter with Tom Riddle on the way to his office.

"I see." said Dumbledore slowly, "This tournament is indeed as Mr. Riddle described it… or almost close to his description." Hermione brown eyes gazed at the transfiguration professor, filled with curiosity, "This tournament is divided in four tasks, each of them for each house party. It is one task for Gryffindor, one for Hufflepuff, one for Ravenclaw and of course one for Slytherin. Now these tasks cannot be completed without the other parts. Gryffindor will need the other three to be able to complete his task. This is all done with a purpose and its team work."

"Oh," it was all that Hermione could come up with. She could see the purpose of the tournament and yet she could not stop to think that it was quite pointless, seeing as that this type of tournament ceased to exist in her time, it was rather obvious that its purpose hadn't worked as planned.

"Miss Granger, I warn you that these tasks are not to be taken lightly. If a team does not cooperate, you are bound to fail or _worse_… some of these tasks can be… quite dangerous," Dumbledore told her as his brows wrinkled like two ominous storms.

"I see… uhmm sir?" Hermione stood up and smiled a nervous smile that Dumbledore didn't miss, "I was wondering… if you could help me?"

"Ahh. You wish to be in Tom's team?" Dumbledore asked not the slightest surprised with her suggestion. Hermione nodded slowly, "Very well… I will offer you a little help,"

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Hermione sat by herself on the green grass, her brown orbs fixed on the black lake. She could see the stars reflexion on the limpid water. She sighed and wondered for the first time how were _they_ doing? Were they worried about her?

She snorted, of course they were. Ron and Harry were turning Hogwarts upside down at this very moment. Their suspicious probably included a platinum blonde Draco Malfoy or a greasy-haired Severus Snape. Hermione could not help but to chuckle loudly at her own thoughts.

After a few minutes, her thoughts drifted away from her friends to her actual position. She was in enemy territory and she needed to be careful now. She also knew that if she was going to take a closer look at Tom Riddle's plan, she needed to _blend_ in. Hermione just had no idea how to do it.

Hermione sighed; she needed to make them trust her. To make him notice her. The tournament was only one month away.

* * *

All refreshed after her one day of rest, Hermione smiled to herself as she swung her backpack on her back. It was time to go to the library. Her eyes gleamed. She hadn't been there for a very long time. She wondered what kind of books there were now.

On her way to the library, Hermione had a small idea form in her mind. She would only have to prove her duelling skills to Tom. Her duelling skills had increased considerably during her midnight escapades to meet Albus Dumbledore. Not only had they worked on taking her this far in time but also on her mind shield and her speed at the art of duelling.

She knew that in order to do that she would have to pick some fight with one of his lackeys. It would be dangerous, but if she managed to look good on Tom's eyes, there was a better chance of catching his attention, his trust.

Yeah, she should do it.

Anticipating the oncoming excitement, Hermione quickly left the common room. She needed to pick some books first. As she walked through the wide corridor, a faint presence made her steps falter.

Slytherin.

There were two of them some distance away from her. She did not expect to meet any here, since it was a Hogsmeade day.

Forcing herself to remain calm outwardly, she continued to walk turning her head to the left in order to avoid looking at them. As soon as she stepped inside the library she sighed in relief, but her relief was short-lived, for at that very instance, the fine hair at the back of her neck stood on its end. Tensing, she spun around. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of the two figures before her.

Death eaters.

She had to be dreaming. Her eyes blinked stupidly at the two cloaked figures ahead of her. None of them had their wands out but that didn't stop the erratic thumping of her heart. What were they thinking? To be dressing like that in the middle of the school? Then it hit her, there were no death-eaters at that time, not that people knew of anyway.

Besides, this was the moment she was waiting for. It was no time to panic. Stay calm, Hermione, she told herself. Yes, they would expect her to be wary, but not panic like an unseasoned Hufflepuff.

"Hello?" Hermione asked in what she thought to be a brave tone.

They said nothing as they stared at her.

Hermione heart almost stopped at that very moment as she watched as the two cloaked figures removed their masks, revealing their faces.

Hermione inhaled a sharp breath.

Tom Riddle and someone who looked incredibly like a Malfoy.

Hermione studied the platinum blonde boy features before her brown eyes swept over the taller boy. Wary of his inquisitive eyes, her eyes flicked past his onyx ones before she quickly diverted her gaze further down. Seeing Tom Riddle close up like this made her highly uncomfortable not to say incredibly nervous at the point that she was feeling rather nauseous.

This was the teenager who will kill many innocent people. The man who will kill Harry's parents. The man that Harry vowed to kill.

Hermione gave herself a mental shake, forcing herself to focus on the present. Her eyes not leaving them, she grabbed her wand in readiness. There was no telling what they were planning to do.

Tom Riddle did not react to her move instead he only arched a curious eyebrow which made Hermione wonder what game was he playing at. The blonde boy smirked.

"Well, what do we have here? A Little Gryffindor all by herself," the blonde remarked. "A Gryffindor by herself?"

Instantly riled by his tone, Hermione lifted her chin to glare at his mocking face. "What is it to you?" she snapped.

"We don't see many lonely Gryffindors around, do we, Tom?" he asked without taking his eyes off her.

"It's none of your business."

This was definitely not how she pictured her plan. Come to think of it, she did not know what she expected in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Tom spoke in a quiet voice.

Hermione shifted her eyes back to him, aiming her gaze at his forehead. Anything to avoid being caught in those deceiving eyes. Not that she could not escape it if she had to, but caution would serve her better.

"Well it's quite obvious isn't it? I'm at the library and like every normal person I came here to study."

Tom raised a brow. "On a Hogsmeade day?"

Hermione's lips thinned. "Yes, on a Hogsmeade day," she snapped and rolled her eyes.

The blonde boy eyes narrowed. "How dare you a filth Gryffindor talk that way? I ought to teach you a lesson."

Before Tom could reply, Sakura snorted derisively. "Your confidence is as empty as your head. What makes you think you could teach me a lesson, huh?" If this wouldn't infuriate him into a duel, she did not know what would.

As predicted, the blonde boy instantly flared out, "Why you little-"

"Malfoy," the Salazar heir cautioned, only to be ignored by the furious Malfoy.

She had assumed it correctly, he was indeed a Malfoy. A grin broke out on Hermione's face. Her main aim was to somehow demonstrate her skills to Tom and Malfoy was handing her the opportunity on a silver platter. A part of her was hollering a victory cry. The death-eaters were made up of people skilled on the dark arts.

Malfoy swung his wand forward. "You're dead meat," he growled threateningly.

Readying herself for the fight, Hermione clenched tightly on her wand. "Bring it on, blondie," she goaded gleefully.

Tom flicked an indecipherable look at his partner. "Malfoy, we are wasting time here."

Eyes not leaving her, Malfoy replied, "This won't take long."

Hermione waited for him to take the first step and she didn't have to wait that long. He quickly waved his wand and Hermione gasped.

"Cru-"

Malfoy looked quite taken back as Hermione pointed her wand at him and a blue colour took over her wand disappearing after a few seconds.

"Y-you blocked my spell?" Malfoy asked completely dumbfounded.

"Heh, you'll have to do much better than that," Hermione replied suddenly feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins.

The midnight lessons with Dumbledore really had paid off.

"Bitch!" the blonde sneered angrily, "Cruc-"

"Heh… that's the only spell you know?" she asked cooly, "Impedimenta!"

Malfoy barely managed to dodge her spell. His hair was spread all over his face, an infuriated expression stamped on his pale face.

"Incarcerous!" he shouted angrily and a large rope came out of His wand right straight at her.

Hermione remained still and merely waved her wand, "Incendio!" the rope was immediately set on fire.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione cried out as she waved her wand with an incredible speed.

Malfoy tried to conjure a protecting shield but it was too late. He felt his body freeze.

"Enough,"

Hermione spun towards the owner of the voice, her entire body tense. She was so caught up in the battle that she had almost forgotten that Tom was watching. And right now, even though his expression betrayed none of his emotions, his posture told her that he was wary of her.

Good, she decided. She only hoped that he would not decide to fight her. She knew that at the very moment she knew nothing of his abilities but she suspected that they were quite better than hers. Besides, she had done what she had set out to do.

She got their attention and this time she had done it the right way.

* * *

He, Tom Riddle, was hardly ever surprised.

But today, he admitted that he was surprised by this particular Gryffindor. The strange girl that was on Dumbledore's care was a big question mark to him and he thought as he stared directly to her brown eyes that he needed to find out why was this unsettling feeling that kept warning him to stay away from her.

He knew of the suspicious way that she had appeared at Hogwarts. That the school grounds protection had been lifted up because they had been expecting her. It was all lies.

Tom glanced at the stupid blonde boy who was completely caught up in a full body bind. Malfoy was not one to be defeated easily. In fact, Tom could not recall when was the last time that the blonde had been defeated by other than him. Then again, they knew nothing of this new girl.

Besides, Malfoy had brought this upon himself. Suddenly, he moved his eyes back to the Gryffindor. She was backing away in an attempt to leave them. Their eyes met briefly before she quickly shifted her gaze to the floor. Tom smirked inwardly.

"He will be fine in about half a day," she said quietly.

"Is that so?"

She took another step away from him, her anxiety clearly displayed in her tense posture.

Wordlessly, Tom simply continued to watch her retreat slowly until she deemed that she was far enough from them.

* * *

A/N: I know I know! I haven't updated for a while! But here it is... My new chapter. I hope it's any good. Please review and let me know what you think. I really need to know if it's any good or if i'm failing somewhere.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
